


The Naming of Names

by LadyCallie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Naming of Names is a difficult matter. It isn't just one of your holiday games. - T.S. Eliot, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming of Names

_But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular _

_ A name that's peculiar, and more dignified _

_Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular _

_ Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?_

\- T.S. Eliot

* * *

 

Everything about her was tiny.

 

Tiny ears. "Like little Doritos! Nom nom nom!" said Willow.

 

Tiny paws. "All the better to be sneaky with." Tara noted.

 

Tiny body. Perfect for snuggling with two new mommies, they both agreed.

 

She was so small that they decided she needed a very long name to balance her.

 

And so she was christened Miss Kitty Fantastico as the witches floated feathers around the room for her to pounce after.

 


End file.
